Different types of motor vehicles have different physical characteristics and tend to be driven by drivers of different backgrounds. One of these vehicle characteristics is weight. For example, compact cars tend to weigh considerably less than luxury sport utility vehicles (SUVs), and sedans may weigh more than a light pickup truck.